ARX-160
The ARX-160 '''is an Italian Assault Rifle featured in Modern Warfare: Resurgence and Call of Duty: Spectre Modern Warfare: Resurgence The '''ARX-160 is a modular assault rifle Developed for the Italian armed forces as part of the Soldato Futuro in 2008. The weapon's unique features include ambidextrous safeties, magazine catches and charging handle, the ability to change which side spent casings are ejected, a quick-change barrel which can be removed and replaced in seconds without tools, Picatinny rails. and a foldable telescopic stock. Campaign The '''ARX-160 '''is the prefered weapon of the Black Operators due to it's decent stopping power and versatility. It is seen equiped with various attachments to suit the role of a mission. The ARX-160 is one of the player's starting weapon in the mission, Loose Ends, It's mostly found in missions which involve the Black Operators. Multiplayer The ARX-160 is the first assualt rifle unlocked for the Black Operators at level 4. It features medium damage per shot, taking at least three shots to kill up close even if all three are headshots. It can take up to five shots at longer ranges, although this is reduced to four shots if one is a headshot. It has moderate recoil and reasonably clear iron sights, which makes the ARX-160 a highly versatile weapon that lacks a need for any attachment. The Extended Mags attachment is a solid choice due to the ARX-160's suitability to aggressive play, increasing it's magazine capacity to 45 rounds. Attaching the Laser Sight will grant superior hip fire performance in close quarter engagements. Attachments *Canted Iron Sights - Requires 55 ADS kills *Reflex Sight - Requires 60 ADS kills *Flash Hider - Shoot 20 enemies in the back *SUSAT Scope- Get 25 longshots with this weapon *FMJ Rounds - Get 50 kills with this weapon *Laser Sight - Get 30 hip fire kills with this weapon *Dual Mags - Get 30 kills shortly after reloading *Grip - Get 45 kills while ADS *Holographic Sight - 60 ADS kills with the Reflex Sight *Suppressor - Kill 60 enemies with Flash Hider *Tactical Light - Get 45 hip fire kills with the Laser Sight equipped *Hybrid Sight - Get 20 long range and short range kills *Extended Mags - Get 10 double kills with this weapon *Short Barrel - Get 30 close range kills *Quickdraw Handle - Get 30 kills shortly after aiming *Assault Shotgun - Assassinate 10 enemies *Rifle Scope - Get 30 longshots with this weapon *Heavy Barrel - Put 10 rounds into the enemy without missing *IRNV Scope - Kill 30 enemies through smoke *AP Rounds - Take out 35 vehicles. *Ammo Pouch - Get 3 triple kills *Grenade Launcher - Get 5 explosive kills *Heartbeat Sensor - Assassinate 40 enemies Call of Duty: Ghosts III The ARX-160 returns in Call of Duty: Spectre. Trivia Modern Warfare: Resurgence *The ARX-160 has the most open sights out of any assault rifle with the AEK-971 coming in at equal second. Category:Modern Warfare: Resurgence Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles